The Saiyan Hunt
by Spectre-Q
Summary: Trunks has defeated the androids and Cell in his own time-line, but someone want's his head on a silver plater (literally). This is my first story so forgive me if it stinks.
1. Remembering

Prologue

Prologue

"It's over," he repeated in his mind for the past week or so."That's it, no more androids to destroy the world.The fight is done."

The half-Saiyan sat there, on a cliff, where he had last seen his best friend alive, at least the old one.The androids who killed him where gone for several months now; all the training he received in the past was enough to put the androids off line for good.He still did not like the fact the same androids were still in the time-period he helped saved, but he knew that his father and Gohan in the past would keep the situation under control.

"Gohan, I hope I've made you proud."The memories of his friend's death always brought tears to his eyes; only in battle did he hold them back.

"Gohan!"The body of his master laid on the deserted street.

"Oh no.No."

__He could feel that Gohan was dead, but he did not want to accept it.

_"Gohan.Why did you have to do it?Why do you have to leave me?It's not fair!"_

__"Oh gosh no.What did they do to you Gohan?!You were my best friend.You were everything to me.Everything."

Kneeling down, the half-Saiyan kid started to shake the body.

"This just isn't fair."

Reality finally hit him hard, as he was getting drenched in the rain.

"Gohan.Gohan.GOOOOOHHHHAAAANNNN!"

Rubbing his watery eyes, Trunks stood up and looked at the stars.He smiled, knowing that somewhere Gohan was looking down proudly at his pupil.He took to the air and looked at his watch.

"Nine-thirty.Mom's gonna kill me.Well, at least I did get that hair cut."


	2. The odd Drago

Chapter 1: The Odd Drago

Chapter 1:The Odd Drago

"Mom, I'm home.Sorry I'm late."

"That's ok, son.We have a guest tonight, so don't eat everything in sight."

"Mom, I think you're confusing me with dad again."

Ever since he came back from his adventure in the past, Bulma was always expecting Vegeta to come back into reality sometimes forgetting that Trunks helped save another time-line, not there own.After he put up his Capsule Corps. jacket, Trunks put on a shirt with the same logo and made his way into the dinning room.

_"Now, who could be visiting us?"_

Looking in the room, Trunks saw a man dressed in a rather odd suit:white shirt, black sports coat, kaki slacks, Italian shoes and hat, and a pair of expensive looking sun glasses.The man got up from the table and extended his hand.

"Hello, Trunks.My name is Drago."

"Nice to meat you, Mr. Dra…"

"Just Drago," he interrupted.

Trunks looked at him mildly offended.Who was he and what did he want?

"Sorry.I just take my name sensitively."

"Ok.I have the food.Tell me if you want seconds."

"Mom," Trunks asked, "aren't you going to eat?"

"Sure, but our guest says he needs to talk to you personally.Well, if that's it then I'll go."She started toward the living room.

"Ok.What do you want?" Trunks asked forcibly.

Drago put up his hands."Ok.I'm sorry for being rude like this, but this is a concern for your life, Trunks."

"Hmmm.Go on."

Drago took a deep breath and started."Trunks, your life is danger."

"Why?" Trunks asked in puzzlement, "Who would want to challenge me?I took care of the androids and Cell."

"Not to challenge, to collect.Someone wants something from you."

"What?"

"Your head."Trunks' eyes widened.

"My head?Who on earth would want that?"

"Not on earth, ether.More like an alien force wants it.The force is one being, and he wants to avenge the death of Frieza."

_"Frieza?I may have killed him in the other time-line, but Goku killed him and his father in this time-line.Why is this guy after me?"_

"Ok, Drago.Why does he want me?Goku killed Frieza, and, sad to say, he died of a virus years ago."

"Because, you're a Saiyan, Trunks.He wants all who are related to the ones who killed Frieza dead.Since Vegeta, Piccolo, and the others were killed by the androids, you're the only one left."

"So why not just come and get me?Is he afraid?"

"Dying is more like it.You see, this being did come to earth several years ago, and he did know about the death toll, but he did not know anything about the androids.He landed, but the androids got to him.Even at full strength, he was still no match for them."

"Wait.If he was that powerful, then how come Gohan or me never sensed it before?"

"He assumed that the android had been in on killing Frieza, so he decided to take them hostage.Unfortunately, he did not know what they were capable of.The androids destroyed the ship from orbit, and nearly killed the being.Now, he's dying of that same virus Goku died of; it looks like some traces of it were left here on earth."

"Your telling me that a virus is killing a powerful being like that."

"Well, not exactly.The virus mutated to this being's immune system, and his most brilliant scientist can't cure it, because the virus apparently burned itself out here on earth just after the androids killed Vegeta and the others, so there is nothing to make a base serum for.He'll be dead with in a year."

"You still haven't got to the point.Why doesn't he just eradicate the earth? Not that I want him to."

"Because as long as earth is still existing, there's a chance they could find a cure here on earth.Destroying it to kill you is out of the question, so this being has put a price on your head, literally.About four bounty hunters are stupid enough to attempt this game, so to speak."

"Game?"

"A race, if you will.The rules are simple.The reward was set at some point three days ago.It will decrease every month until a month before he dies.The first one to physically bring your head to him gets the reward, and it is big."Trunks sat there in dumbfoundment.

_"What kind of sinister being is this?I would think he'd just want to destroy me, but no; he has to go as far as to make it so weird.It's just like in the old days of kings and queens.The ruler just dictates he wants the head of some unlucky guy, and everyone goes after him.It's just so over-elaborate."_

"The four bounty hunters," Drago started again, "should be easy for you to handle.Compared to the androids, they are nothing.A Super Saiyan, such as yourself, should be able to handle them."

"So does this being have a name?"

"Yeeesss, but I can't tell you.Otherwise, I can't continue with my new life."Drago finished the last of his dinner and stood up."Well, good luck to you, Trunks.Try not to lose your head."

"Wait," Trunks said as he stood up, "how do you know all of this?Are you one of these bounty hunters?"

_"That was stupid.Of course he's not going to tell you.I better get him outside if things get ugly."_

"Yes, I am."

Drago pulled out some type of laser gun and fired at Trunks.


	3. The game

Chapter 2: The Game

Chapter 2:The Game

Trunks put out his hand and deflected the beam of energy only for it to create a hole in the wall.The bounty hunter pushed something that looked like a wristwatch and teleported out of the room.Trunks sensed his ki and ran outside to see the man at the door ready for him to come out.Drago flew up into the air and kept firing.Trunks just kept on defecting the blast from the laser.He super speeded behind the levitating bounty hunter and hit him in the spine.Drago fell chest first into the ground where he dropped his weapon.He got up just to see that Trunks had crushed his laser blaster.The bounty hunter charged at Trunks and punched him in the gut, almost knocking the wind out of his target.Losing his patience, Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and grabbed Drago's ankles.Trunks pulled upwards and spun kicked the bounty hunter's stomach.The entire ordeal lasted less than a minute.

Now lying on the ground, Drago groaned in pain.Trunks walked up to him and extended his hand, ready to end the fight with an energy blast.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you now."

"Because, I can tell you more information about your situation."

Thinking a moment, he responded."Ok," Trunks said while still ready to end Drago's life, "tell me more."

"Ok.Ok," Drago said getting up, "the other three bounty hunters are rivals of mine.They work full-time for the being; I'm just a free agent."

"So, what relevance does that have?"

"Well, it so happens that along with your head, the Dragon Balls were put with a reward.If the being gets them, he can wish for immortality.That's the cure he need to live though the virus."

"That's a good plan," Trunks said smiling, "he would have my head and immortality, but that's not possible anymore."

"What?"

"You see, when Piccolo died, so did Kami, the guardian of the earth and the creator of the Dragon Balls, and when the creator dies, the Dragon Balls die as well."

Drago stood shocked at the sound of the new revelation."You mean the Dragon Balls no longer exist!"

"Yup.No guardian, no Dragon Balls."

"You're lying.You have to be.You're just protecting the Dragon Balls."

"Nope, I'm dead serious.That means that your employer will be terribly disappointed."

Drago was upset at first.He had been out-matched by Trunks, and the Dragon Balls no longer existed for a second reward.A half-minute later, he started to smile.

"Well Trunks, it's obvious you're going to kill me, but how long do you think you'll last with three bounty hunters going for you."

"If there anything like you, I won't have to worry."

"Well, I'm certainly rooting for them.I just hope they don't forget to leave it on you although."

"Leave it on me?"

"The being wants your head, Trunks, but he wants to see it done.The last thing anyone can do for him is give him the pleasure of watching that cold, cruel head leave your restless body."

"Who is this being anyway?What relationship does he have with Freiza?"

"Well, I had hoped to kill you by surprise, Trunks, but since that failed, I won't tell you."

"Fine then.I'll find out myself when I see him."

"What?You giving up so easily?"

"I mean when I destroy him."

"Just hurry up and kill me already."Trunks stood still for a second as he thought.

"You probably have a ship.You can't be from earth."

"Actually, I am.I started this life after the androids started to destroy earth.All I did was grab all the high tech weapons I could and hopped a Capsule Corps. space ship out from their reach."Drago reached in his pocket pulled out a capsule, pushed the button, and threw it to his side; a space pod popped out.

"Then tell those other bounty hunters to forget this game."

"Oh, very well.You're going to regret this Trunks," he said as he got in the ship.

As the ship started to lift, Trunks put out his hand and started to move them franticly.Finally stopping, his hands came to a uniform position and fired a ball of energy that destroyed the ship and its passenger.

The door slid open with Bulma standing with a look of concern in her face.

"What happened, Trunks?"

"I'm marked for death, Mom."

"Oh my gosh.Are you ok?"

"Yeah.Don't worry, Mom.The ones out to get me are weaker than the androids, so I can defeat them."

"That's sort of a relief.What are you going to do now?"

"Find the bounty hunters Mr. Drago talked to me about.There are only three left."

"How?"

"By letting them come to me.They know I'm on earth, so I'll just go to some open field where people can't get hurt and wait for them."

"Well, ok son.But, let me pack you some food before you go.You need energy to become a Super Saiyan."

"Great.I'll be home as soon as I get rid of the problem."


	4. The being exposed

Chapter 3: The Being Exposed

Chapter 3:The Being Exposed

The ship was cold; it was made to make the master comfortable.The messenger walked across the wide halls, only the shielded openings to the outer reaches of space gave them distinction.He arrived to the tall, metal doors that lead into the master's chamber where he was trying his hardest to prolong the effects of the mutated virus he had come down with while on earth.As the doors opened, the messenger could see his master standing to the shielded opening into space, just gazing out.

"Yes," a deep voice from the being said, "what is it, Nasula?"

"Uh.My lord, the earth bounty hunter has just been killed according to the sensor logs from his ship."

"How long ago?"

"Six hours, my lord."

"Hmmm.And my bounty hunters?"

"Well, it seems two of them have joined forces, and the last is ahead of them on his way to earth.His ship cloaked about four hours ago."

"Then change course to earth."

"But, my lord, your condition."

"I may be dying of a virus, but I can still fight.If the bounty hunters wear the Saiyan down, I can attack him while he's weak and surely win.Then, I can proceed to find the Dragon Balls myself; I don't thinks those brainless bounty hunters are going to find them in time."

"Very well, Master.Uh, may I speck candidly, sire?"

"Go ahead.I'm not as heartless as Frieza."

"Why do you want the Saiyan's head?Wouldn't be easier to destroy him?"

"You're missing the point, Nasula.Goku was responsible for getting Frieza cut in half, which lead to his need for cybernetic attachments.I want to do the same to this Saiyan, except he will be beyond what cybernetics can do.And, I'll have a testament to avenge the death of Frieza in my trophy room."

"Now I see the logic.I'll direct the pilot to change course immediately, sire."

"Good, and have the professionals ready.I want to have that Saiyan's head preserved as soon as I chop it off."

"Very well.I'll have it as you will…Lord Cooler."

"Mmmm.This stuff mom made is good."

Trunks was sitting in the grass of a wide, open field, away form any innocent people eating the snacks that his mother made for him.The last thing he, or anyone on earth, needed was more people dying with the earth's population just getting back to the way it was before the androids.The food that he was eating was designed by Bulma to give him energy that would last a Saiyan a day,

"So, that's the one the bossk wants."Immediately, Trunks went Super Saiyan as he located the voices behind him.

Turning around, he saw two alien cyborgs floating in the air.One had two mechanical arms that came out of his biological arms; the other had four that came from his back.Each mechanical arm looked like it housed a deadly tool.

"So, you're the over-rated bounty hunter I keep hearing about," Trunks said calmly.

"Name's Ulu," the one the four cybernetic arms said, "and this is 'me partner, Zurta.Our bossk want your head, and we aim to give it to 'm."

"And we don't abide by the rules he gave us," Zurta said as one of his mechanical arms reviled a circular saw device.

"So, we ain't afraid to do it here and now."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to show off that bravery," Trunks responded, "but to make it fair, I'll give you each one chance to try it anyway."

The two bounty hunters looked at Trunks confused.They looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok," they both said in unison.

"But, I'm only giving you one try," Trunks smiled, "And then you're dead."

"Do it, Zurta.Cut 'm down to size."

The alien again reviled his saw device and took some practice swings.

"Want to get it done the first time around."

Finally, he stepped up to Trunks and aimed for his neck.The saw made contact and broke.The stunned bounty hunter stood frozen in fear.

_"That's impossible.Nothn' can stand up to 'm blade."_

Trunks smiled and grabbed the mechanical arms.With a mighty tug, they ripped away from the biological arms.Zurta started to run, but Trunks grabbed the alien's head and twisted it, resulting in a snap.The dead bounty hunter fell to the ground.Ulu looked at the body of his deceased partner, then at a smiling Trunks. 

"Do you really want to try now?" Trunks asked with a hesitant look on his face.

Angered with the death of his partner, Ulu's four cybernetic arms reviled other cutting devices.He charged full force towards Trunks, but the Super Saiyan just phased out of sight.Ulu stopped in his tracks confused, looking for the elusive Saiyan.Then, he felt his mechanical arms twisting together.He turned and there was Trunks, raveling his cybernetic arms in a knot.A kick to the posterior, and the bounty hunter was down for the count.Finally, Trunks fired an energy blast that made the alien explode in a mess of biological and mechanical pieces.

"Ok.That's three down, one to go."

"Bravo, Trunks," a voice said, "but this is one game you won't win."


	5. A hero returns

Chapter 4: A Hero Returns

Chapter 4:A Hero Returns

Trunks looked behind him to see a figure of a short, fat thing with three arms.Trunks almost broke down in laughter looking at this thing that resembled a clown.

"Ahhhggg," the short clown yelled, "I hate it when they do that.Well, you won't laugh for long, Trunks."

Trunks, convinced that a weak energy blast would take care of the clown, fired at it.The alien started to dissipated, but it reformed.It was not real.

"A hologram?Why don't you show yourself in person, you coward?"

"Because," the hologram responded, "I have to be here to protect you mother."Trunks was stiffened by shock as the hologram switched to his unconscious mother in a chair with a ray gun pointed to her head.

"Now, listen up, Trunks," the not-so-funny clown demanded, "I'm about thirty miles from your place to the south.Your mom's ok for now.I want you to come to this location with you energy level below ten.The ray gun is attached to a scouter and is programmed to fire if it detects a power level over ten in a fifty-mile radius.Moreover, you can't use super speed, because I've fitted my heart with a sensor that is remotely connected to the gun as well.If I become scared or surprised, the gun will disintegrate your mom.As soon as the boss gets here, he'll do the unpleasant business of chopping off you head, but you had better not make a fuss or your mom gets it.Do I make myself clear?"Trunks nodded in response.

"Good.Now get here quickly.The boss will be here any minute."

Trunks could see that the clown had used his ship to project the hologram, and that his mom was really under a gun that, if the clown was right, would kill her if he did anything suspicious.

"Well, Trunks," the clown said next to his ship, "we haven't been properly introduced.My name is Turlet, and I'm going to be rich any time now."

"Ok.Tell me," Trunks demanded, "who wants me decapitated?You boss' name."

"I'll tell you when he gets here."Turlet looked at Trunks for about a minute.

"You know, I actually admire you.You're going to give up your life to protect the one you love.You're just like a knight going to save the damsel from the terrible monster, only were not talking about real damsels and monsters, but a person you care about and a cold tyrant who has control over some of the galaxy.You know, you might just be restored by the Dragon Balls of New Namek."

"New Namek?But, no one knows were that is."

"Perhaps, but in my travels over the past ten years, I've come across an earthling in a small space pod who was looking for that planet for the Dragon Balls.He said to me, the day we meet, that he wanted to resurrect the people killed by some things called 'androids.'He may reach it and restore the people killed in the past decade or so."

_"So someone has heard about Gohan and me.They must have left when he was killed to find New Namek.But, even mom couldn't find it, so what chance those that guy have?"_

Something on Turlet's arm started to blink.He pushed a button and a small voice came to his ear saying the scouter was deactivated.At that moment, Trunks felt energy almost equal to that of Frieza's when he went to the past.A large ship started to descend from the sky and scan the area.It resembled the ship Frieza came in when Trunks killed him in the past.Spider-like legs came from its lower portion and touched the ground.Finally resting down, the ship stopped humming, and a section of the top opened.A sphere of light blue rose and descended to the ground.

"Frieza?" Trunks asked under his breath.

Its body was similar to Frieza's in every way.It was tall, sleek, and slender; the domed head, long tail, and almost featureless body were new to Trunks.

_"Maybe this is what Frieza looked like before he became a cyborg.This must be some relative, a cousin or brother.That's it!He's his brother!"_

"Hello, Trunks.Yes, I know your name.You're the son of Vegeta, right?The last of the Saiyan race, you will be the perfect trophy.It was because of your accursed friend, Goku, my brother is dead and that I have a stupid virus that will kill me in about a year.I, the mighty King Cooler, will have to have immortality to escape this fate."

"He's yours, master," Turlet said, "to do with as you please."

"Yes, and your reward will be paid to you.I trust you haven't found any of the Dragon Balls."

"No, my lord.But, I'll find them if you wish."

"No, that won't be necessary.I'll find them myself and have the dragon grant me immortality."

_"Good luck with that futile quest," _Trunks thought, _"Ok, now I have to get mom out of this."_

"Who's the female, Turlet?" Cooler asked.

"This is his mother, according to the files I have on him.I have her ransomed here, and believe me, Trunks won't make a fuss."

"You trapped him here with his own mother?Ingenious, Turlet."

"Speaking of her," Trunks interrupted, "let her go.You have me now.She's not important to you, anymore."Cooler signaled Turlet near him, and they started to whisper to each other, never once taking their eyes off Trunks. After about half a minute, both aliens nodded and looked directly at the demi-Saiyan.

"You would be free to unleash your power then," Cooler said, "Tell you what, Trunks.Since Turlet has deactivated the scouter but kept on his heart detector, I will cut you a deal.If you go ahead and just stand there and let me do the messy business, I will let her go and leave earth without harming it, after I get immortality, of course.If you don't," Cooler formed a small death ball at his finger tips, "I'll destroy earth anyway." 

Trunks almost put his hand in a fist, only stopping because he might cause Turlet to activate the gun.If he let Cooler kill him now, there would be no one left to stop him from doing anything else.

"_If I don't comply, he'll kill mom and destroy earth for sure.She right there, too.On his small ship, right beside a window…with a weapon pointed right at her that will trigger if I do anything stupid."_He knew what he had to do.

"Ok.I won't resist."

"Good," Cooler responded, "I'm not like my brother; I keep my word about things like this Trunks.Now, let's get this started, shall we."Trunks just nodded his head; knowing if a miracle did not happen soon, he would not have a head with which to nod.

"Observe, Trunks," Cooler said forming an energy disk in his other hand, "this is the attack my brother used on Goku.It defeated Frieza, because Goku tricked him.Now, it will be the last attack you will ever see.If you keep you defenses down, it will slice cleanly and painlessly though your neck.Now, get down on you knees and put you hands on the ground in front of you."Trunks did as he was commanded.

"Good."

"And you'll release my mom in exchange for my head?"

"That's right, the moment your head is severed from your body."

Trunks did not believe him, but he had to; there was no other choice.At least if he died, there would be a chance the rest of earth would survive.

Cooler was happier than he had ever been.

_"This is perfect.As soon as I kill Trunks, I will gather the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality.I don't even have to destroy this mud ball.I have more important thing to do.Besides, the Dragon Balls are supposed to come back every year, or so I have heard.I can continue to wish for other things like invincibility or maybe even omnipotence.But, for now, there can only be one thing for certain, my energy disk hitting its target, decapitating Trunks like the monkey he his."_

With his mind made up, Cooler threw the disc where it started for its target.It took a ninety-degree turn and went to Trunks' side.Trunks closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, not wanting to see the disc, so he would not raise his defenses.The disc, now lined with Trunks' neck, accelerated.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAAA!!!"

A beam of energy shot though Trulet's ship, blasted the gun that was aimed at Bulma, and hit the energy disc, destroying it.Trunks, recognizing the word, looked over to the source, as did Cooler and Turlet.Someone grabbed Bulma and started to walk towards the others.With short, black hair, a muscular figure made its way into the light, reveling an orange uniform.Bulma woke up from her little nap and looked at her rescuer.

"Goku?"

"You're right," the man said, "I do look like my dad."


	6. Short lived friends

Chapter 5: A Short Lived Friend

Chapter 5:A Short Lived Friend

The tall figure of Gohan was a sight that Trunks could not believe.There he was, not dead but alive and well; his missing arm was there, and the scar on his face was gone.At first, Trunks thought he was going insane.

"How?" he asked, "you sacrificed yourself to save me."

Turlet had seen some weird things in his lifetime, but none as unorthodox as this.

_"Wait, that earthling who tried to find New Namek.Has he succeeded and wished this person back?"_

He had seen a profile of Gohan when he was given his report of Trunks.This current Gohan looked stronger than the profile.

_"He's a Saiyan.I remember that Saiyans get much stronger in a near death experience.And, if he was wished back…" _

Cooler was frightened to his very soul.

"It's him," he whispered, "it's Goku incarnated.No.It cannot be.You're a ghost; you have to be. You were killed by the androids last I heard."

"Well," Gohan spoke up, "You heard right."

_"Wait, if he is the son of Goku, then it's his head I want.Trunks could be an added bonus to that.And if he is here, then someone must have used the Dragon Balls to do it.If there anything like Namek's, they will grant three wishes.So the other two aren't wasted yet."_Cooler dissipated the death ball.

Gohan, seeing that Bulma could stand up on her own, set her down on her feet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah.I think so," she answered, "Some gas just filled the room, and now I'm here."Reality hit her."Hey wait!Gohan!What are you doing here?"

"Someone wished me back."

"How?Piccolo died and the Dragon Balls are gone."

"I did it," another voice said.

Everybody looked in the direction of the voice.It came from behind the ship, and the person it belonged to came out to sight.He was rough twenty-years-old, twenty-five at the max.He was wearing some Nameken clothing, almost looking like Piccolo, except he was human.

"I left earth five years ago to find New Namek.I knew the Dragon Balls here no longer existed so I stated my search for Namek's."

"What?" Cooler shouted.

"It took me years, but I found the planet first hand rather than trying to look for it on earth.I told the Nameks of earth's situation and were very glad to help me out.After they gathered the Dragon Balls, the eternal dragon was ready to grant my wishes.A Namek named Dende was my translator to the dragon.I was selfish for my age, so I wished my self to be five years younger to cancel the effects of the search.Then I wished Gohan back to life, not knowing there were other warriors I could have revived.I kicked myself for not asking who else could have been revived.Finally, I wished for me and Gohan to be teleported here to earth."

Cooler stood there in anger.

"No Dragon Balls on earth.Then why am I wasting my time here?I'm going to find that planet and use their Dragon Balls to wish for immortality.And you're coming with me."

"My name is Ryan, for your information, and I would never help a freak like you."

"Then die."Cooler pointed two fingers at Ryan and fired a thin beam right though his heart.Cooler's target screamed in excruciating pain while clutching the hole in his body.Spiting out blood from his mouth, he fell dead on the ground."I'll find the planet myself."

"And what of my reward, master?" Turlet whiningly asked Cooler.

"You want your reward?Then here it is.A one way trip to the other dimension."

The bounty hunter gasped and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.Gohan and Trunks stood over the body of Ryan, an unknown friend who gave a portion of his life to bring Gohan back.Gohan turned to Cooler.

"You heartless murderer!You're just like your brother!" Cooler just shrugged and levitated into the air.The two half-Saiyans did the same.

"Gohan," Trunks said, "let's teach this guy what it feels like to die."

"My thoughts exactly, little brother."

"Get out of here, mom."

"Ok.Be careful, son.You too, Gohan." Bulma took out a capsule that tuned into a hover car.

"Don't worry," Gohan responded, "this guy is nothing compared to the androids, right Trunks."

"Right."

"So," Cooler said, "you think my brother was powerful.Wait until you see this."

Cooler raised his index finger in the air and formed a large energy ball that kept on growing.Trunks and Gohan transformed into Super Saiyans.As soon as Cooler thought the attack was big enough, he fired it towards earth.Trunks landed on the ground where it would hit.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled, "What are you doing?"

The ball meet the ground with Trunks in between them.Cooler started to laugh as the ball burrowed its way into the earth.

"You know," Cooler laughed, "Trunks isn't all that bright; I'm almost ashamed to have wanted his head."Gohan looked at the ball and smiled.

"Smiling?He's smiling.But why would he be…" 

Cooler looked down at his attack and noticed it was coming up.

"No.How?That attack is unstoppable."Trunks lifted the ball and rose up to Coolers level.

"Hmmmm.Ok.I'll tell you why I can do this, but you have to keep it secret."Cooler looked at the teenage Saiyan with fury in his eyes.

"You see, I went back in time to save Goku from the virus, but I came to another time-line where I killed your brother.He used this same attack on me with the exact same results.Now, here, I think you want this back."

Trunks threw the ball at Cooler.In desperation, Cooler detonated the ball where it destroyed his ship.Now angered with the Super Saiyans, he started to fire multiple energy blast at them, but they blocked or avoided them all together.Trunks super speeded behind Cooler and blasted off his right arm.The alien ignored the pain and hit Trunks with his eye beams.Quickly reacting, Gohan launched a Kamehameha wave attack, which left only the tyrant's remaining arm and lower torso.The body parts fell to the ground.Trunks lunched his Finisher Buster attack to dispose of the remaining pieces.

"You know, Trunks.He was dead, and you didn't have to do that."

"Believe me Gohan, when you come from the time-period I went to, you know to finish the job."


	7. A glimer of hope

Epilogue

Epilogue

"What are you doing here, Trunks?"

Trunks looked at his best friend."Nothing.Just thinking about sacrifice."

"I see what you mean.Don't worry, Trunks.Your mom will find New Namek someday."

"It's just so fast.Some stranger comes and wishes you back, just like that.I didn't even have a chance to thank him."

"Nether did I.One minute I'm at King Ki's; the next, I'm here alive.I knew what was happening, but I didn't know who did it.If we find the New Namek, we'll have all of them back."

Gohan looked at Trunks closely."Tell me, Trunks.If I hadn't come back, would have really gone though with it?Would you have just stayed there and let him knock your block off?"

"I guess so.I didn't have a choice.At least if I died, there was a chance the rest of earth would have been left alone."

"Hmmm.I'm proud of you.It looks like that trip to the past was all you needed."

"Thanks, Gohan.You don't know how much that means to me."

Gohan smiled at Trunks."Actually I do."

Trunks looked at Gohan surprised before it dawned on him and smiled back.They both looked up in the sky seriously.New Namek was out there, and they were going to find it.


End file.
